


Oliver Twists

by BestWishes86



Category: BLfic, Gay - Fandom, Gayromance - Fandom, Horror - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestWishes86/pseuds/BestWishes86
Summary: A young man fights to see the man he loves, demon attacks and then Angst!





	Oliver Twists

Toji was in a hurry as he ran across the quad by the soccer fields. He ran as fast as his long legs could move. Toji ignored the burn in his lungs and muscles and pushed himself farther. He had made a promise to Shinji that he would see his debate and knew they locked the doors once it began. It was being preoccupied with the fear that he would be late and miss his friend’s performance. That caused him to not notice he was being chased until he rounded a corner. The predator sprang slamming into Toji from behind knocking him into the wall. He hit it hard, his head bouncing off the white painted brick and he felt a ringing in his ears.

"The fuck!?!?!" He shouted, forcing himself to stay on his feet despite the growing dizziness. Throughout his time with Shinji and his group solving the hysteria mystery, Toji had fought many battles against monsters and humans. So surprise attacks were becoming something he was begrudgingly getting used too. He looked in front of him and saw David Case, his rival and personal annoyance smiling at him. There was nothing kind about that smile. He wore the dark blue sweats from the practice he must have just left, his sun gold eyes looked like they were devouring Toji. Beads of sweat dripped down David's shaggy brown curls into his handsome, round Greek face.

"In a hurry?" David asked as he folded his muscular arms over his barrel chest. He took a step closer to Toji so they were only inches apart. Toji smelled cigarettes and a copper smell on his breath as he loomed close to him. They were both six feet tall but Toji is lean and physically weaker than David. 

"I have to get to the debates before they start, I don't have time to waste with you."Toji said and turned to go and one of those thick arms was in his way a second later. He took a step the other direction and an arm was there too, pinning him in. 

"Make time, he's out of your league, Oliver Twist," David said with a sneer and the insulting nickname churned the acid in Toji's gut. Ever since Toji had started eating with Shinji and his friends, other upperclassmen had taken to referring to him as Oliver Twist. The name implied he was only with them to eventually lie and rob them. Normally it was something he ignored. But recently it had begun to burn him up under the skin. He hoped that Shinji didn’t believe the rumors that surrounded their involvement. 

"You don't know what you're talking about David." Toji said, he kicked himself mentally for responding at all and ducked under the arms. Instantly he was on the move again. He didn't care about anything besides making sure Shinji's nerves didnt get the best of him. Over the semester they had spent learning the identity of the drug that drove people violently insane. He had grown closer to Shinji, had told him things about himself no one knew. There had been conflicts between them. But he had noticed when he was around, Shinji seemed calmer. A hand like granite grabbed his wrist and pulled him back yanking him from his revelry painfully. Toji reacted without thinking and swung at David. David ducked with a speed Toji didn't think possible and headbutted him hard in response. Pain exploded behind Toni’s eyes from the force of the blow. The strain on his still held wrist was agony and he felt the shocking pain amplify the dizziness from the first blow to the head.

 

"I told you nicely to make time for me, now listen before I get nasty," David said pulling Toji close.  
they were almost nose to nose beneath the lights of the academic building. Anyone could see the two men in what looked like a lovers moment. 

"I... Don't. ...Have time for this," Toji exclaimed and spun as best he could with the short distance and brought his elbow up against the chin of the football player. The grip on his wrist released and Toji began to run again. David rubbed his chin and tasted his own blood. He watched the young man run. His golden eyes clouded with his intentions. There was so many things he wanted to do the man he desired before he peeled back the skin and licked the exposed muscle and sinew. His olive tanned skin lost all color as he allowed the hold on his inner nature to lessen. It was like exhaling, as he shed the human form for his demonic one. Long Ram like horns grew on either side of his head. His cheeks hallowed as his mouth and nose grew out into a snout. Jagged sharp fangs tore through his gums, pushing out his human teeth. The pain never lessened as he transformed. He reared back his head and growled, arms extended as he stretched to now seven feet. He was an alabaster colored Minotaur with eyes as red as rubies. 

"Oliver!!!!" David growled and Toji turned just in time to have his face grabbed by one of David's massive hands. His feet left the sidewalk as David lifted him up in the air and then slammed him into the grass. He released the young man and smiled at the blood that coughed up from that mouth. He cried out in agony as David watched, taking pleasure in the cries of pain he had created. 

"Do you have time... for me now Oliver Twist," David growled before beginning to bend down to grab Toji by his shoulders. 

The gun shot rang out in the still night and David stumbled off to the right a few feet. Another shot struck him in the neck blowing away the rock like throat. David reaches up and felt the broken portions of his neck. Two figures stood off to the side watching the scene. One a tall, slender blond woman with a shotgun trained on the demon. She was dressed in a pearl white blouse and a blood red skirt that went down to her knees. It was slot up the side to her thighs for combat mobility. Next to her, a lanky young man with a large head of blond curls with coke bottle glasses over his glowing green eyes. The man wore a black suit and white button down beneath. They are two of Shinj’s maid and manservant who work as his bodyguards when the need arises.

"Check on Toji " Anna ordered as she opened the shotgun and loaded two more shells and than swung it shut and set it at shoulder level. Aegis was beside Toji and gingerly touched his bruising face and neck. 

"The boy is fine besides the swelling, he's tough." Aegis said in a soft French accented voice from beneath his large afro of blond curls.

"David, my next shot will kill you, what business do you have with Young Master's person," Anna said in a voice as cold as steel. 

"He is unworthy of Shinji's presence. He is human, poor, low born..." whatever else David was going to say was cut off by the blast of the shotgun shattering his head.

"Anna!?" Aegis shouted 

"He annoyed me, and this one has to be front row at that debate. No time for poisonous words." Anna said with a shrug.

Toji felt his head swimming, between being considered Shinji's person and attacked by a demon he couldn't handle more. 

"Do you want to let him down," Aegis asked as he helped him to his feet. The question brought Toji out of his revelry. He took off running the rest of the way without another word and Aegis frowned at Anna who made a mock face of apology.


End file.
